


【旧宇智波兄弟】至少让我看到最后

by Lucius_Vulpe



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_Vulpe/pseuds/Lucius_Vulpe
Summary: 预警：诞辰鞭尸系列，TE向，习作素材。





	【旧宇智波兄弟】至少让我看到最后

「大意了。不，就是输了。仅此而已。」

挣扎着吸了几口气，他才终于有余裕进行思考。

皮囊破了个大口子，原以为止住血，照旧挨上几天便能挺过去。眼下看来，横膈膜大约也漏了，以至于每吸一口气，下一口都更短些。

「我就要死了。」他确信。这很麻烦，但也只是很麻烦而已。仅存的兄弟死掐着他的手腕，不停的说些曾经、以后的话，对现下绝口不提，仿佛这样就能拽住他一样。痛且烦，他想抱怨几句，但随即想起他得留着点气，于是作罢。

庶务已经尽数分出去了，管事的大抵都意识到他这是在交代后事了。悲伤和忧虑混杂在他们的脸上，使他加倍疲倦。

而他的兄长还抱着他能活下去的错觉，拒绝面对现实，并把他开始哽咽的手下统统轰了出去。

「…果然还是无法安心。」

他们都是自己的死忠，但未必对自己的兄长尽心尽力。

兄长很强，然而他有许多不甚擅长的事情，人情方面尤为苦手。稍有不察，就被别人当枪使了的情况也时有发生。况且兄长近来越来越瞎，他已着手给兄长与一族准备退路……

再……多一点时间就好了。

他仔细地往有限的时间里填词，以便再次哄好愚蠢的兄长。

“…哈…”他聚了口气，“把我的眼睛拿去吧。这样就可以和哥哥一直在一起了。”

细细的震动沿着胳臂传来，他撇开眼，狠下心，急喘道：

“一族就拜托了，哥哥……”

「原谅我，这是最后一次了。」

“…”他到底是还有很多计划外的话想说，然而本能控制着他越喘越急，直至戛然而止。

 

“…？”

“…泉奈？”

“泉奈！！！”


End file.
